My Place In Time
by SAhfurhguer
Summary: Sabrina Legendbreaker doesn't remember what happened to her before she appeared in Wizard City, with her brother, Alex. What she can tell you is what happened afterwards. Love, Death and sorrow take over. will she Give in to death, or will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

My Place In Time

I can't remember where I was before I came to be in Wizard City. All I know is who I was, who I was with when I went there but not how or why. I don't even remember what the place I was in before looked like, smelled like, _tasted _like. So don't ask me.

I was a rather small girl, longish blond hair hung down my back but it was a kind of sandy blonde and I was always told it reminded people of the beach or of vanilla cookies. I had yellowish brown eyes and a curve to my lips that was further curved as I smiled. My skin was a peachy-pale color and I had a few unnoticeable freckles splattered on my pink cheeks.

My clothes were strange when I woke up, then again I don't even know what I always wore before I got here, so they might not have been all that strange. They were black and long with purple trim. Even being six years old I like purple over the color pink. My brother, Alex was wearing similar ones but instead of purple trim he had red.

My brother had dark blue eyes and a serious face, a face that did not fit his personality. His thick black hair almost always came close to touching his shoulders and was always kind of curly. It hung in his face sometimes until it annoyed him and he brushed it back with his hand. His skin was like mine, pale. He had no freckles and he was a year older than me, I was six when I came here, so that made him seven.

We both woke up, finding ourselves a few feet away from eachother, both sprawled on the ground. I woke first, taking in a deep breath of sweet, grass-scented air. I heard voices they were coming closer, I didn't want to get up, the beautiful green grass was too comfy.

"One's awake!" I heard someone say, a male, not an adult but he might be in between childhood and adulthood, he was a teen. He must be the one who was leaning over me, his young face half concealed in a green hood.

"Are they okay, do they have any injuries?" That voice was definitely adult, and it was a man. I lifted my head a little bit but I was overcome by sudden fatigue and I so desperately wanted to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man lean over Alex but it made my brother uncomfortable, he got up quickly and and screamed.

"Fat man! Jabba's gonna eat me!" He cried, and he ran to me to help me up. I couldn't get up on my feet so my brother ended up dragging me. He stopped when we heard two more people approach. One I could clarify as regular footsteps but the other, their footsteps were odd. I was not facing them so I could not see why. By this time my brother was holding me with his hands under my arms. I was still struggling to get up.

"Calm down, we want to help," someone from behind said, he had a funny accent and it kind of amused me. I turned to see who it was.

I froze. I stared. I gawked, I gaped, whatever you want to call it. Heck, I almost peed my pants I was so scared at that moment.

"Horsie," I whimpered in my weak, childish voice. What stood before me was a giant, muscular black stallion. Nothing is unusual about horses and not much was about this one, except for the fact that he has a sword, was standing up on his back legs like a human and wore a red shirt all while speaking with an accent.

Alex dropped me on my ass and ran straight towards the horse, "Cool," he said, poking and prodding it.

"My name is Diego," horse-man said, "And children, I would be pleased to offer my help," He looked to the others who had gathered, now including a small old woman. "Mrs. Dawnwillow, Ceren, how did these children get here?"

The kid spoke first, obviously he was Ceren, "I was just standing near the Gazebo and I saw a puff of smoke over here, I told Private Connelly and came here where they were just lying on the ground, but they weren't here before."

"Children, do you know how you got here?" Horse-man and the others looked to us but we had no idea either.

"Hmm," The bigger man, the one Alex had called Jabba was obviously thinking hard about something until he finally said, "Magic, I'll never understand for as long as I live, well I guess we should report to Headmaster Ambrose that these two appeared in Unicorn way, and we don't know how they got here."

"Agreed," Another, whose name I did not hear said, I'm guessing he came here with Diego. He had on battle Armor and at the time was quite scary to me.

Alex and I were led out of the place we appeared in called "Unicorn Way" and into another place called the Commons. We were brought there by the Ceren boy and the battle armor guy, I guess his name was Roland because that's what Ceren called him.

They took us to a large house and Roland knocked on the door. After they had done this they were answered by a voice, pleasant and cheery.

"Oh come in do come in, please," The door was pulled open, seemingly by itself at first but after we walked in I spotted an owl fly past and land on an old mans arm. "What do we have here," he asked to himself placing a monocole on his right eye. He was rather tall but skinny and was clad in a long set of navy blue robes with stars and moons printed all over them. He had a beard which was long and white that reached down to his knees and atop his head sat a large pointed hat, the same print as his clothes.

"These two appeared in unicorn way and they don't have any idea how they got there nor do we. We also have no idea where they came from because the children can't even tell us that," Roland sounded like an adult with his words but as a kid the same age as ceren with his voice.

"I see," The old man said, adjusting his monocole. He gave Alex and I a warm smile and asked, "Do you like magic little ones?" We nodded and got a little more confortable, "Well," he said, spreading his arms, "How would you like to learn how to use magic?" Again, we both nodded, I kind of liked this guy actually. "Well, My name Is Headmaster Ambrose, And I run the school of wizardry! I will gladly enroll you two but first you have to tell me your names and take a test for me."

"My name is Alex," My brother said this with such arrogance.

"Sabrina," I sounded shy and lonely.

The headmaster gave us another smile and then got pens and two pieces of paper. The test was easy, It was just on opinion.

When we were done we gave him our tests and he read them over. When he was done reading the tests vanished into thing air with a sparkle.

"Your name my boy," Ambrose pointed to Alex in a friendly gesture, "When you enroll into our school Will be Alex Lion, because the Lion is a mighty animal with fire in it's eyes, as you will be enrolled into the school for Pyromancers where you will learn fire magic."

"Wicked!" Alex pumped his fist into the air triumphantly and proceeded to mumble to himself how he will be "King of the Pyrothingies."

"You my dear girl," Ambrose patted my head and I didn't care, I was comfortable with it, "Will be enrolled in the school for Necromancers where you learn Death magic and your name will be Sabrina Legendbreaker because a Legend never dies and it takes a long time to break one, necromancers often cheat death."

And with that we were taken out and led to a place called Ravenwood and we were told just to go into all the schools and meet the teachers. Alex and I decided to turn left first and we met the life magic teacher.

"Hello children, my name is Sylvia Drake." She was quite beautiful and quite happy, dressed in green and her hair was a similar color to mine, but it was long and wavy with flowers and leaves woven into it.

Next we met the Death teacher, all of the teachers were nice to us, probably because we were little. The death teacher was tall, pale and skinny, as was his brother the myth teacher except the death teacher wore all black and had hair. We went on to fire, ice and storm. There also was a guy who taught balance here for lower levels but nothing after that, you had to go to Kroktopia for that.

I was kind of liking this place, I got my own dorm with a giant fluffy bed to sleep on and I actually got a pet dragon named Zeus. I got to change my robes, I always had them as my school colors. I also learned you could pick a secondary school, that wouldn't be until later though, right now I was just evaluating whether or not it was worth to stay here. I decided it was, besides Alex really liked this place, he got to burn stuff….


	2. Break Away

Break Away

I peeled the blanket that was carelessly spread out on my legs off and slowly climbed out of bed, groggy and just getting out of a dream; it was one of those dreams where you remember everything that happened until you wake up and become aware of things. My mind cried in protest, I was up all night studying and it wanted to shut down and continue slumber. I refused it any more sleep; I knew it would probably shut down on me during class when Professor Drake was giving a lecture.

Poor Professor Drake, he seemed so unlike himself nowadays, not sad just not normal. He kind of seemed angrier and had lost that dark sense of humor I enjoyed, I don't know about anyone else in the class if they enjoyed it, but I can understand, his wife just died, she was very sick. I've known Professor Drake since I was a level one Wizard when I was six years old. I've kind of been going slowly and kind of fast, I'm thirteen now and I'm a level nine.

My brother Alex is a level nine Pyromancer and has been studying Pyromancy since he was Seven. Now, he is fourteen. Alex's voice has deepened and his face is squarer. Alex still has his curly black hair and a serious face, one that still does not match his personality. He is at least a head taller than I am and is muscular. I can tell he has increased in intelligence but he just chooses not to show it, playing dumb is more fun, I guess.

I pulled myself into my robes, I chose a Myth students robes so that I can resist the myth magic because it's very powerful no matter what the Grandmasters say. I also have a Storm wizard's shoes and a life wizard's hat. The only thing that is death is my wand, the one that I have had since I was enrolled here. In case you were wondering I still have no idea who my parents were or where I'm from, neither does Alex. I don't think we'll ever find out.

I have made two very good friends, Their names are Anna Winterheart, an Ice Student and Brianna Winterbreeze, I believe is a necromancer like me but I never see her in class, probably because she's on another world while I'm in school. I also have another friend named Blaze Firestone, a pyromancer and have made friends with his friends, Dustin Shadowpants and Blaze Earthheart, both are life students. To be honest I kind of have a crush on Blaze Firestone, I think he is really nice and I don't know he just has this air about him that I like.

Blaze is always wearing yellow and red like my brother but he always has on a hood that kind of hides his face, I can tell he respects his school very much and respect is a kind of thing that's hard to find. Blaze's other friend named Blaze does not have very much respect for anybody but I find his insults to everything hilarious. Dustin is rather quiet but when he does speak to me he is very sweet, he's such a nice person, like Blaze (Blaze Firestone that would be). I've known them all for almost a year now and they are such great people.

Well then, I just arrived at my death class and was one of the last ones to arrive. As soon as I entered I could feel the tension in the air. My stomach knotted up and my instincts were screaming, _go back, get out of the classroom just leave, and come on get the FREAKIN' HELL OUT! GET OUT! _I ignored them, they didn't know crap. I was the last one to take a seat, next to Malorn Ashthorn. He glanced at me and gave me a quick friendly smile that kind of reassured me that the Professor would not devour us in an inhumanly fashion today. I took out my notes and prepared for class.

I waited five minutes and Professor Drake still had not started class, he was just standing facing the chalkboard, perfectly silent, unnaturally still. The whole room was like death, you could hear a pin drop except for Professor Drake's heavy breathing. He slouched slightly as he stood; his tall form looked beaten and tired. It was still muted from any noise from the students or from Dworgyn.

It stayed like this for quite a while until suddenly Professor Drake cast a spell that sent Dworgyn flying across the room and crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I and the rest of the students were terrified from the sudden show of violence and I felt Malorn stiffen beside me. The tension levels in the classroom had risen about tenfold and I could feel some of us won't make it out of this classroom ever again. Professor Drake mumbled something and a swarm of death fairies appeared, seemingly coming from the professor's hands. That was when Malorn grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the classroom, I don't know why he did but he just did, probably out of fear. The other students were pushing and shoving behind us, trying to get out.

I heard the door slam once as many people that could escape, escaped. Malorn told us all to stand still and he counted us all. Good, we were all here, except for the Professor and Dworgyn. I could feel the stare of other students from other schools as they came out of the classroom to see why we all were emerging from ours. Malorn asked a few students to go tell the other professors and the headmaster what had happened, I wasn't one of them, I stayed here.

"What's up buttfaces," a voice from behind me asked.

"Shut up Alex I don't have time for you now," I told him waving him away, I was waiting for directions from Malorn, He was fifteen and he was pretty good at death magic so I trusted him. I knew though that something in my voice gave away to Alex that something was very wrong, must have been the pitch.

"Sabrina, what's wrong, what happened?" My brother tried to grab my arm to turn me but I wouldn't, I was so scared I didn't know what would happen, I was afraid I would cry. I'm a sensitive person when it comes to moments of extreme stress and that's what I was feeling.

The ground started to shake and we heard loud cracking sounds, the School was actually_ moving! _The Students in my class started to run away from the death school to get to non-moving ground. Alex dragged me backward to get me onto his ground.

My brother is strong so he could lift a thirteen-year-old girl like me easily; it would be like lifting a piece of paper. He did lift me and he carried me past the fire school and dropped me on my ass and then knelt down next to me.

"Why all the way over here? My school is being broken off from the others and is... I don't know floating away. _Floating, _Alex!" Tears started to fill my eyes and I blinked them away despite the fact that I think my heart might shatter, I love necromancy, where was I going to learn it now?

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Rocks can fall and squish you y'know, would you like that? A bunch of Sabrina guts all over the bottom of a giant rock sounds pretty gross to me."

"Shut up asshole, my school is being torn away I don't know if I'll ever be able to learn anything from it ever again!" I hit Alex hard in the chest but it didn't bother him and he kept me from trying to escape. Well, Alex doesn't play sports so he doesn't have one of those things that they wear so… I kicked him in between the legs and his eyes went blank for a second like he died. He gasped for breath and fell to his knees, cupping the assaulted area with his hands.

"Mommy!" He cried in a high pitched voice. Normally his misfortune would make me laugh but I ran towards my school, worried for my classmate's safety, I wanted to help them if they were hurt after all, Necromancers are supposed to help each other, right?

I got there just in time to see that Malistaire had torn away the death school's tower also and it was now going in the direction the school was going, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Students from other schools had come to help us, the professors were here with the Headmaster, Gamma and, Mr. Lincoln that bird-guy or something like that. He was here to make sure all of us were.

My friends found me, Anna, Brianna, Blaze, Dustin, other Blaze, the whole gang. They offered comforting words I could not hear. Alex, who had almost fully recovered from my foot in his crotch approached but walked cautiously and also he hobbled a little.

This time the stress that had been building up formed a lump in my throat and I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air and then tears filled my vision. Then they fell. They fell and they kept falling. My heart broke into thousands of tiny little pieces because I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no idea how I was going to learn, I had such a great love for necromancy and now, was it gone forever?

Half a year had passed since my school had been taken away by the professor. I had nothing to worry about after all; I was now learning necromancy from Malorn Ashthorn. I haven't really been doing anything to improve myself and I'm still stuck at level nine. I've been spending my days in the arena with my friends, dueling other students and, I was actually enjoying myself.

Today, Blaze Firestone, Dustin and I were the only ones available to duel so we made a team of three and waited to join. While we were waiting for opponents a girl walked up to Blaze. They started talking so I just talked to Dustin.

"So," He said, scratching his head, "I think whenever I turn around and a person is beside me when I have my dragon following me, it looks like my dragon is trying to eat that person, see, look," He summoned his pet dragon and he came, the dragon always stayed at Dustin's side even when he turned, he was right, it did look like the dragon was trying to bite me.

I laughed and I fake screamed, "killer dragon!" I threw my hands up in mock fear. When I did that I heard Blaze's voice in my head, "_oh man… this girl is so hot, and I wanna ask her out, should I?" _Dustin must have heard him too because we both glanced at Blaze.

"_I don't know Blaze, do you like her?" _Dustin's voice rang in my head, We were talking in telepathic group chat I guess.

"_Hell, freakin' yeah," _Blaze paused for a second, "_wait, I need everyone's opinion, Sabrina, what do you think?"_

I didn't answer, at least not in their heads, "I uh, I have stuff to do guys," I didn't wait for them to reply I just wanted to get out of there before jealous tears started to break through my calm looking face. I ran through the commons and ignored Dustin when he tried to come after me, I ran straight towards Ravenwood and then took a left turn toward the girls' dorm. I blocked them from group telepathy and locked myself in my dorm. I was just restricting my spell book from allowing any of my friends to visit me when Dustin teleported to me, after he came, I immediately turned it off and asked him to turn his off. He respected my wishes and did as he was asked.

"Why did you run out of there like that? Your face turned cherry red, I saw it, are you feeling okay? I can use magic to heal you if you need it."

I shook my head "I'm fine it's just that… that I…" I couldn't say that I really liked Blaze; I didn't know how he would react. Dustin is a sweet person but to that? I don't know what his reply would be.

"You can tell me anything Sabrina, I'll listen to you," Dustin sat down on my bed and gestured for me to sit next to him. I did and he put a hand on my shoulder as I took in a deep breath.

"Please don't make fun of me for it," I pleaded him this before I said anything to ensure my dignity's safety.

"I never would make fun of you for anything, trust me."

"Okay… I really, really like Blaze and I'm just kind of y'know, upset that he liked that girl and he's only just met her." I prepared for him to say something that would hurt my feelings but strangely he just said one thing.

"Damnit!" Dustin but his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Are you okay, Dustin, do I need to get Moolinda?"

"No, I'm fine it's just… Fuck it, Blaze gets all the girls, even the ones I like, everyone likes him and not me, what is life not manly enough? I think life is pretty damned manly and pretty freakin' sexy from time to time." I was speechless but Dustin Continued, "Why is it always him? Why? What is wrong with me?"

"Dustin…" I had no idea of what to say.

"To tell you the truth Sabrina I like you, no, I don't like you I _love_ you, I've gotten to know you so well and sure, you're stubborn, you hate it when people tell you what to do so you never take orders from anybody or advice. You have a short temper sometimes but I still I can't even describe how huge my feelings for you are even if you are a Necromancer and I'm a Theurgist, I still have too many feelings for you."

I was planning on saying something but I didn't have any clue what it would be all that came through my lips was "Dustin, I uh, I didn't know…" Dustin shut me up by pressing his lips to mine.

It was unbelievable, like spending three seconds in your favorite fairy tale. Three seconds was too short.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "forgive me, no, kill me, right here right now."

"No, I'm, just… confused, we both are, it'll wear off and I think, I think I like you, even before the kiss I think I did I just wasn't sure I'm…" He came again and this time it lasted for more than three seconds and then I remembered something I wanted to forget.

That day the death school was taken, I was with my friends and my brother, they all had to leave and go to their dorms, Dustin didn't leave me, he stayed, out of all my friends that were guys, he was the only one that offered comforting words along with a hug. I remembered breathing in his scent, Life, it smelled good, it smelled like trees. When Dustin hugged me something fluttered inside, no, I ignored it because I thought I liked Blaze I thought that I was going to sometime go out with Blaze but no, I was wrong, Blaze didn't care about me that way and the only thing I felt for him was probably lust, Dustin Shadowpants, he cared for me, I cared for him and I think it was love.


	3. Are They Really Gone Forever?

Are They Really Gone Forever?

One and a half years. That's how long I've been in love with Dustin, now I'm fourteen, he's fifteen. I'm still a level nine because I've never felt like leveling up, hey, I do what I want.

"I'm going to have to go to Marleybone for a while, will you be okay here?" Dustin had his hands on my waist in a loving embrace.

"I'll be fine," I sighed and let him continue to hug me. "Why do you have to go again?"

"I told you, there's huge problems there and they need extra life wizards, I'll be back before you know it."

I smiled sadly, "I Don't want you to leave, I wish I could come with you."

Dustin stroked my hair, "Your hair," He said holding it some gently in his hands, "Is the color of Vanilla cookies or, the dampest sand in Kroktopia." He smiled down at me, Dustin is so tall, I'll miss his unusual height.

"You know, you kind of remind me of one of the Batman villains, the guy who always wears purple and green, You're wearing a green hat with a purple mask and a green and purple tux like outfit with purple shoes," I teased him playfully like I always did, "But you smell like trees and that makes the way you look kind of make sense, the green and sometimes trees have a purplish tint to their leaves when they get brown."

"Well," he sighed, "You smell like an attic and like dusty old books." We laughed and I lightly punched him on the arm. He kissed me and he turned away, we were Outside of Bartelby. Before he went inside he turned to me, "I love you Sabrina I'll be back soon babe." And he left.

Now that he was gone I was going to be bored. Anna is in class, Brianna is away fighting at some other world like Dustin. And nobody knew where Blaze was, he was gone, disappeared. All I know is that he broke up with his girlfriend and nobody saw anything of him since then. I had no Idea that would be the last time I saw Dustin, going through that door.

I would get letters from him, this is the last one.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_Hey babe, how are you doing? I hope you're doing alright because I feel like shit. I'm really tired and I have to fight all day. In some cases my health and mana is brought way down but I'm always healed by another wizard because I always use my pips to protect them. I really should heal myself more I know but hey, I have to take care of them too. We are losing some wizards though, they keep moving on to other worlds or they keep wimping out like a bunch of dumb ass chickens. Well, I love you babe, I'll try to write as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Dustin_

Dustin would send me a letter every week he was gone, he was away for six months before I got the last letter. The next letter I have ever received went a little like this:

_Dear Loved One(s) of the Deceased,_

_We here in the Marleybone war zone are sorry to inform you that _**DUSTIN SHADOWPANTS **_will no longer be returning home for cause of death. We are very sorry for your loss and suggest counseling to get through his/her death._

_Marleybone General _

_Wolf Fireeyes_

I felt like dying. It was impossible for me to live any longer without him. Now whenever I walk past the big gap in Ravenwood where my school used to be I wonder what it would be like to step off and fall, and keep falling and falling and falling until I hit whatever end it has. I was going to do it. I was going to jump.

And ill wind rustled my hair, I was still wearing myth robes and those were rustled in the wind also. My hat blew off my hat but I didn't care, it was going to come off anyways.

Malorn Ashthorn told me to step away from the edge. I ignored him. I shuffled toward the edge a little more. Tears fell from my eyes and they went off the edge. I grabbed my hair in frustration. _Just get it the fuck over with! _I screamed in my head and lifted my foot, I was going to step off but someone tackled me and dragged me to a place where there would be ground in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing Sabrina?"

"Get the hell off of me Alex!"

"No!" My brother held me in place and would barely let me squirm.

"Let me UP!" I screamed at him and he still would not do as I told him. I could feel other wizards start to stare, Let them stare, at this point I didn't give a flying fuck what they thought, I just wanted to die. "I hope Malistaire eats your brains you BASTARD!" I continued to madly scream at my brother. No, this time I couldn't stand wizard city. They cursed my Dustin, he's gone now and he's gone forever, Malistaire makes MONSTERS fight us, If he made monsters fight for him then he surely would not make wizard minions fight because he doesn't now.

"Tell me on what you were planning on doing right there Sabrina." I didn't answer my brother so he leaned closer to my face, squeezed my shoulders hard and gritted his teeth while he growled, "tell me."

"No! Get off! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me why you were standing on the edge like that!"

"It's because I want to die! I don't want to live anymore I can't stand it want to die! Why won't I die already?"

Alex was quiet, he let go of me and sat on the ground beside me. I sat up and I was thinking about what it would be like if I just bolted for the edge but instead I bolted for the tunnel that led out of this place. I ran and I ran and I ran. I went to Elik's edge in the shopping district and I collapsed into my knees. I remembered then, a week before Dustin left.

_I had just come out of the robe shop after helping my friend find a good robe that would protect her well. I was walking past heading to the commons when I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Dustin near Elik's edge. He had just gotten done speaking with a friend of his. I approached just as the boy was leaving._

"_Sabrina," Dustin said and greeted me with a hug.I hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hi, sweetie," I replied. Dustin put his arm around my waist and led me closer to the edge, It was near sunset and the colors in the sky were gorgeous shades of pink and yellow. Knowing Dustin he would have said something to me right now, he became more talkative since we started dating, but he was abnormally quiet now, more quiet than he had been when we were just friends. "What's wrong? You're quiet."_

_Dustin sighed and took off his green hat, running a hand through his thick brown hair. Through the purple mask he was wearing I could see his sparkling brown eyes. "Next week, I'm leaving, I've been drafted to go to war at Marleybone." Crushing his hat back onto his head miserably, he turned away from me, seeming ashamed. _

_I hung my head and a lump formed in my through and I could feel the sting of tears. What if he died? What if I never got to see him again. A feeling of anger flashed in me but was overcome by the sorrow. My heart cracked at the though that My Dustin could die fighting for the safety._

"_Drafted?" My voice was soft, I was afraid that if I rose my voice that is would squeak from the mound of tears that threatened to emerge from my eyes. "You're only fifteen, how could they draft _you?_" One single teardrop slid down my face and dropped off my chin. I am way too overemotional._

_Dustin turned to me again and was crushed by my sorrowful state, he came closer and wiped a tear from my eye and held me, "Marry me," he said. This only made me sob more and I buried my face into his chest while silent tears soaked into his clothes. _

"_We're only teenagers, we can't marry eachother."_

"_When I come back, when we are older, will you marry me then?"_

"_Yes, I love you more than anything, no matter what happens, I will marry you." We kissed, it was sweet and delicate and through that kiss I could feel how much he cared for me, and I tried to reflect my feelings for him through my kiss as well. _

I rose from where I was kneeling on the cobblestone and i made my way to the commons, my footfalls were akward and heavy with great amounts of depression weighing down on my back. I dragged myself to my dorm room where I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt heavily through the night.

_I was in the hedge maze but there was no sign of Oriel or the fairies, it seemed as if I was all alone. I walked from the entrance to the middle where Oriel always floated. I didn't see him there, and I almost ran into him._

"_Hey babe." I looked up and saw him there, looking as good as new, perfectly unharmed and beautiful._

"_Dustin," I whispered under my breath, was he really here? I threw myself at him, I needed him to hug me. _

"_Howhave you been?"_

"_Good," I hesitated before telling him, "I've been having pretty weird dreams though."_

"_What about?"_

"_Well, I dreamed that I got a letter saying that you died in the war."_

_Dustin sighed and grabbed me by the waist, "Sabrina, Honey, I'm sorry… you weren't dreaming." I started to cry and he wiped away my tears and locked me in a loving embrace. "I miss you so much you know but now I can always come and see you while you're dreaming."_

"_I'm Dreaming. So I'll forget all of this when I wake up?"_

"_No, you'll remember it like you remember yesterday, It's something life wizards and death wizards can do, they can live on in their friends or family's dreams." It was quiet for a moment before Dustin spoke again, "Sabrina," His voice was full of regret, "I want you to promise me something."_

"_Yes, what is it? I'll do anything for you."_

"_Well, it's two things. The first thing is please, Don't try to find my parents, you wont be able to and the second thing," He paused as if to pull himself together before he said, "promise me You'll move on, I don't want you to stay stuck on me forever please, I'll give you a year to move on, If you don't I'll come back and it wont be a happy dream."_

_I laughed without humor, "I'll try as best I can, I promise you I'll move on."_

"_Good," He kissed me and he said, "It's time to wake up now."_

Groggy, I peeled my eyes open, they felt like they were rubbed raw from the salty tears I slept with. My nose was a bit stuffy but I would get over it. I sat up in bed and Smiled to myself. Dustin Wasn't really gone forever to me.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song___

_Uh oh, uh oh"_


	4. Starting Over

Starting Over

Blaze is still gone. I don't have any idea where he could be, they've looked for him but they still can't find him. Anna, Brianna and I just pay no mind to it, he's been gone for a long time, it doesn't hurt anymore.

A year has gone by since Dustin passed away, he still comes to me every once in a while in my dreams, just to talk, I'm almost completely healed from his death. I was actually sent something, things that he kept in the barracks he had while fighting in Marleybone. I have an extra wand of his which I have in a desk drawer, a photo he had of he and I, and a silver chain that fits around my wrist it has a carved wooden heart he made, he carved my name in it in the sharp angled letters one usually used when they are carving words into something. I wear it every day and it makes me feel good, like he's still here.

I've made two new friends, Sean Lifebane, and Sean introduced me to his best friend, Chris Bearhunter. We decided today that we will go and fight in the haunted cave, you know where you find Nightshade? I'm almost to a level ten Necromancer, finally, I've been pretty lazy these past few years. I've been a level nine since I was thirteen and now that I'm fifteen I think I should really get a move on.

"Come on get the Douche with the pumpkin head!" Chris yelled, clearly excited, I didn't blame him, I was pretty pumped too. It was now my turn to cast a spell, I was going to make a death fairy but I had a death trap and a death blade so it would be stronger. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I took a deep breath and then finally I shouted, "Morte Fata!" and a Death Fairy appeared taking the power from my Death blade and taking the power from the death trap it sucked the rest of the life out of the fruit-headed creature. We watched as its body got sucked into the ground and its head rolled a few meters away.

"Hell yeah!" Sean and Chris yelled, "FIST PUMP!" and they started doing just that, fist pumping, it was quite amusing actually.

Sean was a Theurgist and I believe that Chris was a wizard who studied balance but I'm not positive. We went off to the side near Nightshades tower and we stood there and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey Guys, I'll be right back I just gotta do one thing over here," Chris said this abnormally fast and then ran down the sidewalk like we had disease.

"That was kinda weird," I said cocking my head to one side.

"Yeah, Chris is a freak," Sean started to laugh but when he realized I wasn't laughing he stopped. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered something that sounded like "Idiot!"

"So, Sean…" I didn't know what I was going to say, I just wanted to say _something_ to ease the discomfort.

"So…" He was uncomfortable too I guess, maybe even morer so than I. "Sabrina," He started, his voice was shakey, it looked like he was getting a little nervous, "I uh, I kinda like you, yeah I know we've only known eachother for a few months now but, So far, I really think you're a good person and I like your personality, I think you look really pretty and I was wondering if you'd like to go ona date with me?"

Personally, I was kind of shocked and, I was kind of unsure. I didn't know if I actually could date anybody this soon after Dustin's death, yeah it's been a year but, it still hurts. "Don't know Sean…"

"Come on, it'll just be one date, and if you like it, maybe we could go on another one but if you don't we don't go on another date, simple as that."

I really didn't like to ever say no to Sean because he was such a good hearted person and did so many things for other people, I felt like I owed him something, so if it was a date that Sean wanted, it was a date I would give him. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

About half an hour later we ended up at the Fairgrounds, Chris was in the arena so we had the time to ourselves. We weren't really doing anything at the games; we were just sitting in the grass and talking. At one point this asshole came over and kicked sand in Sean's face.

"Dumbass theurgist, wimp!" The kid, about our age cackled at his "joke" with his two friends, they were all necromancers, judging by their colors of their robes. Some of the sand got in my eyes too; I rubbed them and got them clean enough so I could see when I stood up. "Oh, look your girlfriend is leaving you for me," the kid went on, "Hey sexy, I know you want me, a pair of death students like you and me should be together, besides I'm better in bed than this loser."

His friends were still laughing when I came closer to them, I was walking fast and I still didn't stop until I punched the kid who kicked sand at us, in the face. He fell to the ground on his ass and covered his face. When he sat up about five seconds after he hit the soil he removed his hand from his face and looked at it, the was a dark, crimson liquid all over his sand and it was spilling out of his nose. "Bitch!" the kid screamed and made a move to hit me but I kicked him in the groin and when he fell to his knees I put my foot on his chest and pushed him over. I watched him as he did a face plant in the dirt. His friends were dead silent and they made no move to help him up or to run away. The kid stood up again but stood hunched over and awkward, I laughed to myself, reminded me of Alex. "You laughing at me, you slut?"

"I don't really like that word," I laughed and then I half smiled at him, "_Morte lama, trapppola mortale, fata della morte." _I summoned the death trap and the death blade and the death fairy but something wasn't right, I could hear this dark laughter, it wasn't nearby it was like, in my head. It was quiet and it seemed like I was the only one who heard it. I turned back to look at Sean but he was at my shoulder, he summoned a fairy to heal the boy after the death fairy took away most of his health. "Next time, Sean won't be here to heal you."

"Go to hell, you C***."

"That's it!" Sean was really pissed, he strode over to that kid and kicked him in the stomach, and the kid was still trying to get up and was only on his hands and knees when Sean did that to him. Sean picked him off the ground and punched him in the nose again and gave him a black eye and then threw him on the ground again and then kicked him again and again and again until I pulled him off. This was just overdoing it. "You don't ever call a girl that!" Sean was screaming out of hatred for the kid, I could tell, it was in his voice, every single word Sean spoke to that kid was practically greased with hate. Sean spit on the kid before I could pull him all the way out of the fairgrounds, I think I actually saw the kid spit out a couple of teeth.

"Calm down, Sean; just stay here with me and cool off a minute, okay?"

"Did you hear what he called you?" Sean gestured to the entrance to the fairgrounds, making fast jerky movements and breathing heavily.

"Yeah I heard but I think it hurt you more than it hurt me, you okay?"

"No, he shouldn't have called you that, it's disrespectful to girls, and I'd be surprised if his mother still loved him after that." Sean rubbed his eyes, clearly frustrated and irritated.

"Don't worry; I'm fine besides, you shouldn't be this mad okay? It's not like that kid is actually tough, he got taken down by a death fairy."

"Did you believe him?"

"Believe him for what?"

"The bed… thing?"

"What?" why was he asking me that? "Of course not!"

"Good, because it's not true, I'm plenty good."

"Sean!" Nasty disgusting I shivered and then I thought about throwing up.

"Really good I think actually, hey, don't think it's gross, I'm a life student and it's a natural part of life so…"

"Shut up! I was covering my ears tightly, "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Sabrina—"

"_LA LA LA LA!"_

"Okay, I'm not going to talk about it anymore. You can stop singing now."

"Good."

After that we just decided to go watch an arena fight and that was pretty much the end of our date. To be honest I kind of did want to go on another date with him and we went out for like I'd say five weeks, we kind of started to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend when he disappeared. All I could think about was if he was like Blaze, Blaze isn't dead, I would be able to tell, and neither is Sean, I would be able to feel it. Sean would come back, just like Blaze, I knew they would they had to.

Although Sean was my boyfriend, I wasn't pained by his absence, he would come back sometime, I knew he would, if he was gone for a long time, I could just move on but for now, I'm fine.


	5. A different Point Of View

A Different Point of View

I woke up to the sound of that dumbass alarm clock ringing in my ear, How the hell did it get in my bed? My covers were thrown across the room and the sheets were coming off of my mattress. I pulled myself out of bed and took a comb to my thick, black hair for about five seconds before throwing the comb back onto my desk. My desk was such a mess, papers and assignments I never bothered to do were strewn across its surface and they had coffee mug rings all over them causing the white paper to have a yellowish or brownish hue.

My dresser was almost completely empty with the drawers all open with clothes hanging out of them. My lamp that I had on my bedside table was broken, the glass was all swept into a corner but I had actually gotten a vacuum and cleaned that up, I'm too awesome to step on some glass but I can't have some other wimp coming in here and crying their eyes out while they scream for mommy.

I pulled myself into the same pyromancer's robes I've worn yesterday. It was Saturday so I didn't have to go to class, I decided to visit my friend who was available to hang out at the moment, Brianna Winterbreeze, she was Sabrina's friend too but I didn't care, Brianna was almost as cool as I was.

I used my spellbook to teleport to her, she was at a friends house. This friend of her's was an ice wizard, that made me laugh but I tried to be nice, couldn't have her crying.

"Hey what's up ladies?" I approached them.

Brianna's friend snorted like a pig, I wasn't surprised, she was a filthy hog of a woman, greasy brown hair tied back ina hideous ponytail, nasty yellow teeth and the undeserved sense of accomplishment, "Look it's a wimpy pyromancer." Her voice came out all squeaky and it sounded like she was fighting a cold and had a large amount of spit in her mouth.

"I'll forgive you because I know I can kick your ass, it wouldn't be worth it." I thought I said these very politely and with good manners and good use of manners but apparently I hadn't and I had insulted the girl. Brianna just laughed and told her to get over it and seemingly she did and I introduced myself. She snorted like a pig at my name too, What's wrong with Alex Lion? It is the name of the future spiral savior that's what I can tell you.

"I'm going to learn the treasure spells," the girl left and I was left there with Brianna who was also going to leave.

"See ya later Bri," I called as she left. However before she left I had learned that this is the snotty pig girls house. I rubbed my hands together, "Now time for another genius plan from Alexander Lion the great and intelligent." I telepathically invited a few more of my friends that were available to come and asked them to invite some of their friends that wanted to come. Soon enough, Pig-girl's house was full of strangers and I had temporarily taken possesion of it. I had even more fun when I found out Piggy was here. I put on my best acting voice, it had a slight british accent, and took role as king of this castle. "Who Dares try to receive this house of greatness by King Pyromancer, Alexander Lion the third, cousin of King Henry the eighth named after my uncle on my mother's side and Owner of the spiral's largest taco shell?"

"Alex!" Piggy Squealed with anger, much to my delight. I was also even more excited because I had people acting as castle guards, this could be something I could play with.

"Guards! Seize the intruder!" The 'guards' came and took Piggy by the arms and they actually teleported away to one of their homes where they put her in one of these large iron cages that suspends magic. Damn, I was having so much fun.

"Alex I'm going to kick your ASS!" Piggy was screeching these words, all to my amusment, did she even realize how much more fun she was making this for me?

It went on like that for about half an hour, more people came into her house and eventually I let her go and we went back to her house.

"Get out!" this chick was literally crying and screaming at the same time but nobody listened to her, I had convinced them that this was my home.

"No, no, stay as long as you like everybody." I assured them all they they could stay forever if they wanted, damn this was getting good. Unfortunately, all games get tiresome, as was this one, I soon left to meet up with my sister, and damn she was already sixteen.

I met Sabrina in the commons, near the headmaster's home. "Sup, buttface?" I said and she punched me in the arm, hard, but it didn't hurt because I'm too awesome to be pained by such a wimp gesture.

"I want you to meet somebody, Al," She looked at me as if I was actually going to meet this person; apparently this person was important to her.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine, come on you'll like them."

"You mean they'll like me, everybody likes me."

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," Sabrina took me by the arm and pulled me toward the Ravenwood tunnel. When we got through we went in the direction of the boy's dorm and just outside of it, kind of near the storm school there was a guy, wearing orange and yellow clothes staring in out direction, and we were heading toward him. From a distance I would guess he was a level twenty something, maybe even thirty, could have been forty. On second thought, I didn't really give a shit what level he was. "Alex, this is Hunter, Hunter this is my brother, Alex."

"What's up, Alex?" Hunter extended his hand to me to shake, seriously who shook hands anymore?

"Ha, pussy," I guess this was considered rude because I got a hurt look from Hunter (I guess he really was a pussy) and a look from Sabrina that just screamed: _I WILL EAT YOUR HEAD, BITCH!_

"So, what level are you in Pyromancy?" So the pussy was trying to make friends?

"Doesn't matter, I can still kick your ass."

I almost laughed, his face turned all red and it looked like he wanted to grab me by the neck and choke me to death, "Yeah well, it's okay, I'm still going to date your sister even though you're a total ass wipe."

"Shut up, dickweed."

"Ball gargler."

"Scrotum Face!"

"GUYS!" I hadn't realized that we were in each other's faces until Sabrina screamed at us. Immediately after she did though, Hunter got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. This made Sabrina turn bright red and she forgave him. He rose to his feet and kissed her on the cheek. Funny, she never introduced me to any of her other boyfriends so why this douche hole? Whatever, I didn't care, just as long as he didn't stay around longer than the other guys.

Damn, Hunter actually ended up staying _longer. _Hunter and Sabrina have been dating for a while now, I think even longer than that Dustin guy. I'm Eighteen, I can move out of here, Hunter's eighteen too but he's staying for college. I think I'll move into a friend's house. I got a friend, Duncan Flamesword, he's letting me move in, and he likes to party like I do so we get along great.

Well, the reason why it matters to me for how long they've been together is because they've been getting pretty serious and I don't want my seventeen-year-old sister to end up marrying this loser at seventeen because they didn't use protection. I don't even care if he's a pyromancer like me, I'll do all the damage to him and he won't be able to resist any of it. His clothes will burn off, his eyebrows, his hair, his skin, his flesh, and his bones will be nothing but a pig pile of ash when I'm done with him if he ever does anything like that to my sister.

Damn, that's exactly what happened, a month or two before her eighteenth birthday, I walked into the girls dorm to visit my sister because I was bored and I found her in the dormitory bathroom at seven in the morning after I had just woken up from partying. Seriously, who else except for a drunk, pukes in the morning? Pregnant ladies do, and Sabrina doesn't drink so it's gotta be that her oh so wonderful boyfriend that loves unicorns and rainbows knocked her up because he also likes sex and he loves getting vulnerable girls like Sabrina, pregnant. I'm going to fucking squeeze that nardwad's insides out of him.

"He's going to die, Sabrina."

"Stop it Alex! I'm just not feeling well, it's just a stomach bug."

"Oh yeah?" I walked to her room and pointed at the calendar she had hanging up. I went back to last month and pointed to the day with the big red circle around it. "When was the last time Aunt Irma came to visit?"

"When Sabrina!" I was in her face and she mumbled her answer, "I can't _hear_ you Sabrina, Speak the fuck up!"

"Last month, "She replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And has it come when it was supposed to this month?"

She shook her head and then hung it low in shame. I pushed past her and made my way out the door. He wasn't there but I would wait. I turned just in time to see Sabrina disappear in a plume of dust and skulls, she was probably going to him, she wasn't letting me teleport by blocking me magically and mentally.

"Hunter!" I was literally freaking out, how did Alex find out so quickly? I wasn't even sure until he questioned me.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Hunter's face was streaked with concern as he came from the courtyard in his Marleybone style house. I ran to him and he wrapped me in a warm hug which immediately soothed my ruffled feathers (not that I actually have feathers, it's a saying). He dried my tear streaked face with his thumbs and he cupped my chin in his hand. "It's okay," he murmured, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

When I finally calmed down enough I decided I had to tell him that I was pregnant. The only bad thing was that his brother, Kane Stormbringer came, right at the moment I was going to.

"Wassup bitches?" Kane walked in, similar to the way Alex would and he reminded me of Alex, thick black hair, blue eyes and a face that does not match their personality. Kane caught sight of my red rimmed eyes and stopped dead in his tracks, "Damn," and then he started to slowly back into the basement.

"I have to tell you something important, Hunter."

"What's wrong, why were you crying?" Hunter wasn't even listening, "whose ass am I going to have to kick? I will burn that son-of-a-bitch alive for you Sabrina just tell me who—"

"Hunter!" I took a deep breath, "Let me talk."

"Okay," The rigid tenseness that was building inside of him cooled down a bit for me and then I began to talk to him.

"Remember that night, last month, a few weeks ago actually, do you remember?"

"Let's go inside and talk about it." So we did because Kane was in the basement but could still hear everything. Once we were in the very bedroom in which the deed we had done that caused this to happen is when I began to talk.

"So you remember it right?"

"How could I forget? That was awesome."

"Well it's going to be even more memorable now."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and sat on the bad next to him, "I'm pregnant, Hunter."

"What?"

"I'm Pregnant and I don't know what to do, what should I do?"

Leaning forward, Hunter put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands, "This is my entire fault." He moaned and then turned to me, "How could I do this to you?"

"No Hunter, it was my fault too, there's nothing we can do."

"No there is, we can do something," Hunter got up and knelt down in front of me, holding my hands in his. I looked into his sparkling brown eyes and was reminded of Dustin, they were the same color. His hair was roughly the same style except it was red, Hunter was beautiful and I loved him. His personality was beautiful, he was sweet and kind, hot headed but reluctant to fight, he loved science but paid more attention to what was happening with us than what was happening to science. He always thought of others before himself and was always careful not to hurt someone's feelings, I loved him and I wanted to be with him, "Marry me, Sabrina Legendbreaker, marry me please, I love you and I want to be with you." Silent tears spilled down my cheeks and I nodded my answer, yes I would marry him.

Kane burst through the door, "Yeah honey's got one in the oven and here's gonna be a joining of holy matrimony here soon biatch!"

"Kane, go away!" Hunter pushed his older brother out of the room and slammed the door behind the confused storm wizard.

"Hey don't you get your panties in a twist, fart knocker!" Kane paused and then adopted a fake southern accent, "Boy you bes' be treatin' yo' daddy well or I'll jus' buss' yo' head t'night."

"Shut up Kane!" Hunter's eyes were showing great irritation towards his brother.

"Fine whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch."

So it was final, Hunter and I were going to get married before the baby was born, we didn't really need to plan, we just needed witnesses and some nice but simple clothes to wear, this was going to be moderately easy.


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided to end this story right here, If you want to know what happens to me just go ahead and message me and I'll tell you what happens… actually no, I'll tell you right now without any detail whatsoever because I'm a terrible persona and I'm tired of worrying about this story.

I got married

Had a kid named Jasmine Soulblood, she's a necromancer

Alex and I make up and are on good brother sister terms

Jasmine hates her uncle

Kane… I don't know what happened to Kane….

Hunter becomes some sort of Mad scientist and makes special potions which Alex drinks to ruin his experiments

We all get old

We all die

I'm the gramma of about ten kids O.o freaky but yes.


End file.
